Choose Me
by Suituup
Summary: The first time Rachel and Quinn make love is also another first for Rachel. Faberry Week prompt #3


Faberry Week, Prompt #3 : First time. The first time Rachel and Quinn make love is also another first time for Rachel.

A/N : Wrote this on the train home from the South of France. Posting in a rush before going to sleep. I'm sorry if there's any mistake.

* * *

><p>Gentle fingers skimmed over Rachel shoulders, pushing off the strap of her top. Rachel gasped at the coolness of Quinn's fingertips on her hot skin. She closed her eyes when she felt her lover's lips brush against her throat, then on the curve of her collarbone to drop a soft kiss on her shoulder. Quinn's hand traveled down until it rested on Rachel's hip, below her thigh, lifting it so it was wrapped around her waist.<p>

"Quinn..." her lover's name slipped from her lips in a husky whisper, despite the fact that Quinn hadn't done anything yet. "I need you lips...on mine."

Quinn didn't speak as her lips left the spot on Rachel's shoulder, traveled up her neck and pressed against Rachel's in a lingering kiss. She felt the other woman open her mouth just a little bit more and slipped her tongue inside, battling Rachel's for dominance. At the same time, her hand itched its way upper on Rachel thigh, underneath her shirt to caress the soft curves of Rachel's body.

Her other hand was long lost in Rachel's tangled curls.

Rachel whimpered when Quinn pulled away. She grabbed Quinn's waist and flipped them around so she was on top. Her fingers aimed for the edge of Quinn's top, pulling it over her head, leaving the blonde clad in a black lace bra.

"Goodness." Rachel murmured before she could stop herself upon dropping her gaze to Quinn's abs. Quinn giggled and bit her lip.

"Seen something you like?"

Rachel laughs and straddled her girlfriend's hips. "Maybe," she sent a seductive smile Quinn's way and pulled her top over her head, causing Quinn to gasp out loud. "What?" Rachel whispered, bending down and trailing her lips down Quinn's abdomen.

"Nothing. Keep going."

Rachel smiled against her lover's porcelain skin, the blonde tensing under the brunette's hot breath.

"So beautiful," Rachel whispered as she made her way back up Quinn's chest. "Breathtakingly beautiful."

A deep blush covered Quinn's cheek bones and she tilted her head to the side, her long blond hair hiding her embarrassment. "You are one to talk." she replied. Rachel smiled and shrugged. Quinn rolled her eyes, cupping Rachel's neck and bringing her lips down onto hers.

Quinn nibbled on Rachel's lower lip, tongue seeking soft skin, smooth fingertips cupping bra-clad breasts, teeth leaving marks. Both women felt a sudden need of touching, licking, owning the other.

Quinn felt that familiar pull in her stomach when Rachel ran her hand slightly above the waistband of her jeans, causing the blonde to lift her hips for more contact. Rachel's brown eyes were even darker with lust and desire, every sign of sheepishness gone, seriousness taking place. She bent down and cupped Quinn's breast, eliciting a moan from the other woman.

"Baby," Quinn gasped out, and Rachel got the hint. She unclasped the bra and carelessly threw it somewhere in the room, the fabric falling on the floor with a soft thud. The diva bit down on the blonde's neck, making sure to leave a mark before going south, taking one of Quinn's nipple into her mouth. Quinn's back arched in the pleasure given to her by her lover, and she bit her tongue not to moan too loudly.

"Say my name, Quinn."

The blonde remained silent, her lids snapped shut. Rachel's head snapped up and she looked into Quinn's hazel eyes. "Say my name."

"Rachel..." she finally gave in. "Please."

Rachel grinned. "I love hearing you beg."

Quinn narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Smart ass."

Rachel ignored her and left a trail of kisses down the blonde's chest, abs and her fingers slowly worked on the button of Quinn's denim jeans.

"You're killing me Rach." Quinn whispered, biting her lip. More clothes met the floor, more moans filled the room. The last piece of clothing for both women was discarded, and eventually, they both tumbled over the edge, seeing clouds and stars for a minute.

Quinn collapsed back onto the bed and brought Rachel into her side, the brunette immediately snuggling against her side. Rachel drew invisible patterns on the blonde's bare shoulder as she covered them with some sheets that felt so cool against their burning skin. Panting, Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head and pulled her closer, needing to feel her skin against hers.

"Woaw." Rachel breathed out, barely back down from her high.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed. Her hand found Rachel's, and Quinn was brought back to reality with a big thud when she felt the rock on Rachel's ring finger beneath her fingertips. "Better than him?"

Guilty brown eyes locked with pained hazel ones. "Sweetie..."

"Don't call me that," Quinn snapped and all of the sudden the romance of the night was broken by Quinn's anger filled voice. "I know that's what you call him."

A hand cupped her cheek but Quinn brushed it off. "Quinn, please."

"Do you even know how long I've been waiting for this? Since high school. I remember those days when you would stride proudly with Finn on your arm. It hurt, Rachel. It still hurts now. I know I'm always going to come after him but I just can't wrap my head around the fact that you are never going to be mine."

A lone tear ran down Quinn's cheek and dropped onto the mattress. Rachel watched helplessly.

"I love you, Quinn," Rachel whispers brokenly.

"Then leave him. Be with me!"

Rachel frowned and shook her head. "But I love him too."

"How can you love him and cheat on him at the same time?"

Rachel was close to tears herself. "That was the first time. And it was with you, it meant something, it wasn't just sex!"

"Would it not be easier if it was just sex?" Quinn asked as she looked at Rachel with bloodshot eyes. Rachel gaped. She opened her mouth a few times, no words able to leave it. Quinn scoffed and crawled out from under the sot cocoon they had created.

"What are you doing?" Rachel shrieked, getting up as well, wrapping the sheet around her body.

"I need to leave." Quinn pulled her panties and jeans back on, then her shirt, not caring that she was bra-less as she tried to get out of Rachel's bedroom as fast as she could.

"Quinn, please." Rachel begged as she moved in front of the door, blocking Quinn's way. "Don't leave, please. We can talk about it."

Quinn wiped her cheeks off and stared at the petite woman in front of her. "What is there to talk about? I love you, you love me, but you love him as well. And he is your husband, the father of your child. What am I next to that? Just some lost girl who is still in love with her high school crush."

She cupped Rachel's cheek and locked eyes with her. "I wish things had played out differently, you know? I wish I had made the right choices and fought for you. I was just too dumb back then to realize that I had already lost you."

Quinn dipped down and captured Rachel's lips with her own in a gentle kiss filled with both love and sorrow. When they parted, Quinn dropped another kiss to Rachel's forehead and squeezed her hand.

"Goodbye, Rachel."

Rachel stood motionless while Quinn took her jacket and left the room without another word. It's only when she heard the front door of the house slam shut that she allowed the tears to fall freely down on her cheeks. She slid down against the wall, sobs ripping from her throat.

She loved Quinn, she always had, and probably always would. But she loved him too.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think! :)<p> 


End file.
